


Sekret

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Malia plotkuje, Mpreg, Wordcount: 100, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia ma problemy z utrzymaniem tajemnicy.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 66 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sekret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Wszyscy zrozumieli powagę sytuacji i próbowali pomóc w utrzymaniu ciąży Stilesa w tajemnicy. Załatwiali lewe zwolnienia, podwozili dzieci do i ze szkoły, a Lydia poszła nawet na wywiadówkę. Przy okazji rozsiewając plotkę o jego rzekomej walce o życie.

Tylko Malia pomagała w ten sam sposób, co dzieci. Nie wychylając się i próbując nie odzywać. Jednak utrzymanie w tajemnicy ciąży Stilesa było dla niej trudniejsze niż ukrywanie własnej tożsamości.

Dlatego, gdy wpadła do ich domu niczym tornado, mężczyzna wypuścił kubek z dłoni.

— Błagam, powiedz że nie…

— Wygadałam się! Nie wiem, jak to się stało, po prostu ten sprzedawca mnie zagadał i…


End file.
